Dahao Chen
'''Dahao Chen '''is a character in the Pet series, the president of the Chen Group working along with his father and grandfather. Appearance He somewhat portly, has flat dark hair possesses has thick framed, ovular black glasses. Dahao wears business related attire including a grey suit over a pale pink collared shirt, and light green tie. Personality Abrupt, he refers to his father and grandfathers fury to emphasize the seriousness of a situation. More than willing to give orders to the yakuza, he forbids them from laying a finger on someone he is sure he can speak to. Dahao abruptly states 'stop' to something he is against. Story Dahao arrives in Japan and curtly shakes Satomi's hand, assuming he knows why he is here. Stating that his father and grandfather are furious, he hears that the yakuza will deal with any problems within their own ranks. Asserting he is sure Zhou has his reasons, Dahao says if he speaks to him he is sure he will come round. In a hotel room he calls Zhou and rebuffs his question of what he wants. Dahao asks if he has any idea what he has done, now informing Zhou that his father and grandfather are furious. Suggesting they set up a meeting so they can talk directly, Dahao finds that Zhou has ended the call. One of Inui's memories shows Dahao enquiring if Satomi could set up a meeting with Zhou somehow, he just needs to talk to him directly. He rejects the idea of the counselor's kid being kidnapped by Inui. Back in his hotel room, he receives a message from Zhou, pleased to be sent a link to a meeting place. Seated on a golf course with Satomi and Inui, he voices that Zhou said to wait here. Dahao reasons they could not meet openly, so he guesses this is the best Zhou could do. Spotting Zhou, he approaches, happy they can finally speak face to face. He is perplexed hearing Zhou tell them they cannot be here, since Zhou is the one who told Dahao to come. His confusion is magnified as he witnesses Zhou accuse Inui of taking the ball. Dahao can only watch stunned as Inui seizes Zhou, lifts him off his feet and slam him to the ground. Realizing what is about to transpire, Dahao yells for Inui to stop to no avail. Prevented from taking any further action by a minder, he is daunted at seeing Inui murder Zhou with a golf club and covers his ears as one of his men shoots Inui dead, before announcing that they have to get out of here.Episode 3: Episode 3: Jobs Images Relationships Satomi He visits this yakuza member in Japan concerning Zhou's situation. Previously he requested he arrange a face to face meeting, and at some point informed Satomi that the counselor's wife had just had a kid. He demands Satomi stop when he orders Inui to snatch the child. Dahao brings Satomi with him to a golf course to await a meeting with Zhou. Zhou With Zhou considered a traitor by the yakuza, Dahao wants to speak with him first and instructs Satomi to not lay a finger on him. Calling Zhou, he speculates that someone is with him hence why he is not speaking candidly. He was happy to at last speak with him in person but could not do anything to prevent Zhou's murder right in front of him. Inui Aware of Satomi's accomplice from the past and meeting him again, Dahao largely pays the enforcer no mind. That is until he sees him about to murder Zhou and calls for him to stop. Katsuragi Unknown to him he is watched by Katsuragi, and sarcastically referred to as the young hotshot of the Chen Group and looking like a moron. References Category:Characters